It's Just You
by Eldunari Liduen
Summary: Holley Shiftwell always wanted to be a spy. This is her story. No longer a one-shot!
1. Childhood Dream

_**Cars**_** and **_**Cars 2**_** along with their characters are the property of Disney/Pixar. **

* * *

><p>Holley Shiftwell had always wanted to be a spy. Ever since she could remember, it had been her dream to one day travel the world helping cars in need and taking down bad guys. As a child, she had spent her days watching movies such as <em>Spycar Kids<em>, reading books like _Nancy Drive _and _Encyclopedia Berkeley_, and attempting to solve a few school-yard mysteries herself.

Perhaps her favorite childhood memory was the day she had decided to figure out the best hiding places in her house. Holley could still see the look on her mother's face when she had driven up behind her mother and a bobby in their living room and asked why the bobby was there.

"Holley!" her mother had said. "Where have you been all day? I though you had run away or been car-napped or… something! Are you alright dearest?"

"I'm fine, mummy," seven-year-old Holley had replied. "I've just been practicing my hiding places for when I grow up to be a spy!"

"Oh, honestly Holley…" her mother had said. "Thank you for your time officer."

"No problem at all m'am. Have a good evening," the bobby had said, a smile on his fender. "M'am. Miss," he said, bobbing his cab in a gesture of respect.

Holley hadn't heard the end of that story for _years_. Every time she brought up the subject of spies from that point on, her mother never failed to say: "Well, you certainly have the stealth part down Holley!"

Her father, however, wasn't as enthusiastic about his daughter's dream. Holley was his little princess and he didn't want any harm to come to her.

"I just wish that she would choose a less…hazardous dream is all," he would say to Holley's mother.

"Jonathan, you worry too much. You'll see- this is just a phase she's going through and nothing else. I highly doubt that Holley will become a spy one day. She will forget all these spy fantasies soon enough…"

* * *

><p>Eventually, Holley did move past her obsession with spying. Years passed with Holley giving little thought to her childhood dream until her final year of high school. The school she attended in London often brought in representatives from colleges to help the students in their college search. Occasionally, they would also invite representatives from the army or navy as well. One day though, the announcement was made that a car from the Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage would be visiting the school that day. It was then that Holley recalled her childhood dream to become a spy one day.<p>

_It certainly wouldn't hurt to go to the presentation, _she thought to herself.

That afternoon, after classes had let out, Holley had hurried down the hallways to get to the C.H.R.O.M.E presentation on time to get a spot. The school had been buzzing with talk about the presentation and it seemed that over half the student body was planning on going to it.

When Holley entered the auditorium, she quickly located a spot and parked there to wait for the presentation to start. Soon, the large auditorium doors had banged opened to reveal a silver-blue Aston Martin.

The cars present watched in awed silence as the car drove down the aisle to get to the stage. Holley had no way of knowing it at the time, but this was Finn McMissile, her eventual partner. The somewhat more hotheaded agent than Holley would come to know later had been found guilty of insubordination by an admittedly rigged and strict superior. Despite the fact that his insubordination had saved the mission he had been on, the daimler car that his immediate superior was had insisted that Finn be punished in some way.

The director of C.H.R.O.M.E had consented, though greatly lessening the punishment due to the circumstances. The Aston Martin could either be placed off-duty for three months or give a presentation to a group of high-school cars about joining the agency. Knowing that he would go out of his mind with boredom if he took so much as a month off, Finn had chosen the latter.

In the hour that followed, Holley felt more and more of her old excitement for spying return. The Aston Martin, going by the name Bradley to keep his cover, shared some stories of the few missions he was allowed to talk about, described the program at C.H.R.O.M.E's training academy, and generally encouraged the students to seriously think about joining. He had even consented to give a car-ate demonstration as he knew that that was what most of the cars had showed up for.

That night at the dinner table, Holley brought up the subject of joining C.H.R.O.M.E.

"I though you had moved past all of that…" her father said, a brooding look on his face.

It took some time, but eventually Holley had been able to convince her parents to allow her to apply to the academy.

And now here she was, at Heathrow Airport in London saying her goodbyes to her parents on her way to C.H.R.O.M.E as an accepted student for their training program.

"Stay safe Holley," her mother says, hugging her only child with her front tires.

"I will Mum," Holley says, giving her mother a reassuring smile. "It's not as if I'm going to be going on my first mission anytime soon anyways!"

Her mother smiles. "I know. But, still… stay safe."

"I'll miss you princess," her father says. "You take good care of yourself at the academy. Don't forget to write to us as often as you can."

"I will Daddy," she replies and gives her father a kiss on the cheek. Due to the academy's classified location, the only way students would be allowed to contact anyone would be through letters lest someone trace a phone call.

"Go on now," her mother says, tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't want to miss your flight."

Holley blinks away her own tears and has to clear her throat several times before she can speak in an even tone. "I love you both."

Her father smiles. "We love you too Holley. Make us proud."

Holley gives each of her parents one last hug before turning around. Taking a deep breath, she drives into airport security and into the world of espionage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I have read and seen quite a few fics dealing with Finn's past, but I was surprised to see that no one had thought to write Holley's story! So, I wrote this one-shot. If there is enough interest, I may expand this story to a few more chapters. Let me know if you want to see more!**

**I'm still working on a plot for Hudson and Hornet's story (in case you were wondering). I've had a few ideas, but I want to write a couple of chapters before I post the story. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Making Friends

**Disney/Pixar owns _Cars _and the respective characters. I own my OCs and this plot!**

* * *

><p>"Flight A113 is now boarding. All passengers for flight A113 please report to gate ninety-five for boarding," a female voice says over the PA system at the airport.<p>

_Here we go…_ Holley thinks to herself as she drives towards the gate.

"Boarding pass please Miss," a navy blue Evora Lotus says to Holley.

"Oh, right. Here it is," Holley says as she shows him the ticket she has stored in her wheel.

The Evora scans her ticket. "You know, Volkswagen Karmann Ghia don't have radiator grilles," he says, seemingly offhandedly.

Holley smiles. "That's because they are air-cooled."

"Just so, Miss Shiftwell. You're cleared for entrance," he says.

"Thank you Sir," Holley says and boards the jet. Looking around, she sees a good number of cars already on the plane, many of them asleep as this had jet come all the way from the States before landing at Heathrow. Holley rolls quietly down the aisle of the jet looking for the row her seat is in. Arriving at the specified row, Holley sees that the way to her seat is blocked by a sleeping SL Coupe 2.0

"Excuse me?" Holley says softly, tapping the sleeping car with her front tire.

"Mmm…" the Coupe groans as she opens her eyes. "Oh, hi there! Am I in your way?" she says in an American accent.

"Sorry to wake you, but yes. I have been assigned to the window seat."

"Oh, it's not a problem," the car says as she rolls into the aisle to let Holley through.

Once both of the cars are settled, the Coupe says "So, we're in England now?"

"Well, yes. Is this your stop?" Holley inquires.

"Oh, you don't know? This jet is taking all of us to the Academy. We just have to make a few more stops before we're on our way," the reddish-orange car explains.

"All of these cars are C.H.R.O.M.E recruits?" Holley asks, looking around the jet once more.

"Yep. Every last one of us."

"Then perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Holley Shiftwell."

"Don't you mean 'Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell,'?" the SL Coupe 2.0 laughs.

"Perhaps," Holley chuckles.

"Anyway, I'm Kim Pontible. Nice to meet you Holley," she says with a smile.

"Likewise," Holley says with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few hours, and quite a few stops in various countries, later the jet is completely full with cars from countries around the world.<p>

"Ladies and gentle cars, this is your jet speaking. Let me be the first to welcome you all to the C.H.R.O.M.E team. The next few years will be a good amount of work for all of you, but it will be well worth it in the end. Speaking of training, it starts right about…now!"

An alarms begins to blare inside the cabin, startling all of the cars.

"What is happening?" Holley says, not really expecting an answer.

Kim smiles. "I heard about this! They make you parachute into the academy from the plane!"

"What?" Holley says, eyes wide in shock.

"Come on!" the SL Coupe 2.0 says. She drives off and Holley warily follows her down the aisle to the back of the plane where they see a couple of midnight-black forklift waiting. When one of the forklifts sees the two cars coming towards him, he quickly places a harness on the floor of the jet. Kim shows no hesitation as she positions herself over the harness so that the forklifts can put the loops over her tires to fasten her in. As soon as the harness is buckled the crazy, in Holley's opinion, car drives forward out of the jet with a resounding cry of "Yeeaaaaah!"

Holley just stares at the shrinking figure of the red-orange car, though she notices that they do seem to be right above a large building surrounded by a large green field. Glancing in her rearview mirror, she sees that most of the cars in the plane seem to be unsure of what to do.

"Everyone!" Holley shouts, making sure she is heard over the din of the alarm. "I believe that we have to parachute to the Academy! Come on, everyone to the back of the jet!"

"You're-ah kidding, right?" a green Ferrari says in an Italian accent.

"Actually," the voice of the jet says over the intercom, "She is correct. Consider this your… welcome present from C.H.R.O.M.E."

"Do we-ah have to right _now_?" the same Ferrari asks, paling a few shades from her emerald green color.

"It's that or attempt to do it while I'm doing barrel rolls," the jet replies, the smirk on his face coming through in his voice.

"Oh…" the Ferrari says, paling even more.

"Miss?" one of the forklifts says to Holley in a Cockney accent. "Are you ready for your parachute?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies.

"Right then," he says. Soon, Holley is outfitted with a parachute and the forklifts have started putting harnesses on the cars who have formed a line behind the purple Jaguar.

_Deep breath Holley… You can do this…_ she thinks to herself. She closes her eyes and drives forward into thin air. Soon enough, gravity starts to kick in. _Don't look down…Don't look down…_ Remembering the quick instructions the forklifts had given her, she counts to ten before opening her chute.

Around fifteen minutes later, Holley lands on all four tires and quickly releases the parachute before a gust of wind can blow her away.

"Took you long enough," a teasing voice comes from behind Holley.

"Are you a professional sky diver or something?" Holley asks Kim.

"Not a professional, no. But I have done it before," Kim says a grin across her fender. "I can be a bit of an adrenalin junkie sometimes."

"Well, everyone else should be on their way d-" Holley starts to say but is cut off by an ear-piercing scream. Looking up, Holley and Kim see the green Ferrari falling from the plane.

"I hope they put her on a rip cord so that she doesn't have to worry about pulling it herself…" Kim says. Sure enough, the Italian car's scream is cut short as her parachute opens, slowing her decent.

"Well, we should probably start heading towards the Academy," Kim says.

"Let's wait for the Ferrari… I don't want to leave her alone like she is. Nerves do strange things to cars," Holley says, concern on her face for the emerald car.

Just a few minutes later, the Ferrari lands on the ground. Kim pulls the correct cord to release her from the parachute.

"Grazie," she says.

"No big," Kim says.

"Are you ok?" Holley asks.

"I've been-ah better," she chuckles. "Quite the welcome they give you here, eh?"

"You said it," Holley says. "What is your name? I'm Holley Shiftwell."

"I'm Carlotta Modena from-ah Porto Cosa in Italy."

"Nice to meet you Carlotta. I'm Kim Pontible," the American car says.

"Shall we make our way to the Academy now?" Holley says.

"Sure. It'll probably take the better part of an hour or two for everyone to get down here. Let's go!" Kim says. She smiles "Want to race?"

"Oh… I don't know… Onetwothree GO!" Holley yells and speeds off, Carlotta and Kim right behind her.

_I sure am glad to have already made some friends._ Holley thinks to herself. _These are going to be an amazing couple of years…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I've had some more ideas for Holley's story so I have decided to expand on this former one-shot! The people who correctly guessed the inspiration for Holley's friends (Carlotta-Phantom of the Opera, Kim-Kim Possible, and Violet (who will show up later!)- The Incredibles) will be receiving their cameos in this story!**

**I'm still working on a story for Hudson & Hornet so please be patient with that!**

**I have also set up a forum for _Cars_ fans to discuss anything and everything _Cars_ called "Collision of Worlds." I know that there is a forum for this already, but the last post there was in March... Head on over to help build a list of 101 Ways to Tell You are a Cars Fan! **

****Thanks to Firehound427 for remembering what type of car Holley mentioned when meeting Finn to make sure he was her contact!****

**And, as always, PLEASE review! :)**


	3. Settling In

**The animation studio that is symbolized by a Luxo Lamp owns _Cars_.**

* * *

><p>Holley is waiting with the various makes and models that make up C.H.R.O.M.E's freshcar class. They all are sharing the same feeling of anticipation and excitement nearly everyone gets on their first day of school, even more so as this is their first day at the world-famous C.H.R.O.M.E training academy.<p>

"Carlotta Modena," the head teacher calls out. The emerald green Ferrari drives up to the stage to receive her schedule and room assignment, just like the cars before her have and the ones near the end of the list will. Soon, the head teacher has reached the end of his list. "You may open your envelopes now recruits."

The sound of ripping paper fills the auditorium as the fifty-odd new agents-in-training open their envelopes, eager to see what their schedules are and whom the will be rooming with. After a few moments of silence as they scan the documents enclosed, the room erupts into the level of noise of your average high school cafeteria as the cars compare schedules and look for their roommates.

"Hey Holley!" Kim yells over the din as she approaches the purple Jag. "What's your room number?"

Holley glances at the papers in front of her. "Ninety-five. What is yours?"

The SL Coupe 2.0 grins. "The same! They have four cars to a room so we'll have two other girls with us, but at least we'll know each other."

"Capital!" Holley smiles. "Shall we make our way to the dorms then?"

"Sounds good to me. I wonder who else is going to be in our room?"

A short drive across the C.H.R.O.M.E academy later, Holley and Kim have located room 95 in the girls' dormitory building. Kim tries to use her front tire to open the door, but finds it locked.

"Do you have a key?" she asks Holley.

"No one gave me one," the Jaguar responds, somewhat confused.

"Hm…"

Holley looks around, looking to see if a key has been left near the door or hidden somewhere around the door. Upon close inspection, Holley notices that there seems to be a faint line tracing a medium-sized square on the wall next to the door. Curious, she gently pushes in the middle of the square. A slight _click_ is heard before a panel moves forward and then slides upwards, revealing a tire-print scanner.

"Badical!" Kim says. She lifts her front right tire off the ground and places it on the scanner. Another _click_ is heard and the door unlocks and then a _hiss_ as it opens of its own accord.

Once inside, the two cars look around at what is to be their home for the next few years. It is a fairly simple room with little decoration, off-white walls, four mattresses on the floor with light blue covers and a navy blue carpet. Holley drives over to the large window on the opposite side of the room from the door.

"Wow, look at this view Kim!" she says. Kim drives over to look. They are lucky enough to have a room that is high up enough so as to provide a clear view over the ten-foot wall surrounding the top-secret campus. The two cars have a spectacular view of the green fields, and a little farther away a forest, surrounding the area.

"Is someone there?" a voice comes from a side room. From the room, a dark-purple, nearly black, Maybach Exelero comes forward.

"Oh, hello! You must be one of our other room mates. What is your name? I'm Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell," she smiles.

"I'm Violet Carr. You're that car that figured out we had to jump, right?"

"Well, Kim is actually the one who knew. I just had the presence of mind to tell everyone else before I jumped out," Holley says, teasing the Coupe.

Kim grins sheepishly. "I'm Kim Pontible. Are your from the U.S. too?"

"Yeah. Metroville, Michigas. You?"

"Middleton, Pennsylminivania."

"And I'm from London if you couldn't tell by my accent," Holley smiles. The three cars hear the door hiss open to admit their fourth room mate and turn to see who it is.

"Hello Carlotta!" Holley says. "Feeling better?"

"Much," the Italian car smiles. She notices the fourth car in the room and introduces herself, as does Violet.

Then, a knock is heard at the door.

"Well, who could-ah that-a be?" Carlotta says. "There is only-ah four beds in this a room!"

Holley drives over to the door and quickly figures out how to open the door. The door opens to reveal a yellow-orange 2000 Saturn SL2 and a small, pink Fortwo Coupe Pure with buckteeth and whiskers perched on the top of the SL2's cab.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, uh… Is there a car named Kim here?"

The SL Coupe 2.0's green eyes go wide at the sound. "…Ron?" she says in disbelief as she drives towards the door from the window. As she approaches, Holley backs away to allow the two cars to see each other.

"Hey KP…I brought you some flowers," the Saturn smiles and turns his front wheel to show Kim a dozen roses.

Kim's response is to give the Saturn a kiss on the lips. "I thought you didn't get accepted!"

"Someone dropped out at the last minute. Apparently, I was the first choice if someone did just that."

Kim smiles, her eyes lighting up. She turns to face her room mates. "Everyone, this is my boy friend, Ron Stoppable."

The Fortwo, in a high-pitched voice says. "Hello?"

"And this is his pet Fortwo, Rufus."

"Hello Ron," Holley says. "I'm Holley Shiftwell." The other cars introduce themselves as Ron comes into the room.

"How come I didn't see you on the plane?" Kim asks. "I mean you were there when I got on the plane, but I didn't see you get on…"

"I actually got the call half an hour after you left. Some car in the next country you were stopping at decided not to go. They sent a jet over a few hours later to get me," Ron explains.

Kim smirks. "Did they make you jump out, too?"

Ron blushes. "Yeah… I jumped out too close to the woods though. You know the rest."

Kim laughs. "Oh, I have a few ideas!"

About an hour later, Ron leaves to find his own room and get settled in though with the promise that he will visit often. After he leaves, Kim places the roses in a vase that she had found in the mini-kitchen area and puts it on the nightstand next to the bed that she had chosen.

* * *

><p>Later that night after the four cars had spent some time getting to know one another, Holley is wide awake. She looks around at the three other sleeping cars, all wiped out from the long day. But Holley cannot seem to fall asleep. Nerves, excitement, anticipation, call it what you will.<p>

She quietly drives off of her mattress, careful not to wake anyone, and makes her way to the window. Pushing back the curtains, she looks out at the night sky. It is a cloudy night, so the sky looks like ruffled velvet with millions of luminescent diamonds dotting the black expanse.

It dawns on Holley that she doesn't know what country she is in. The jet that had carried the cars to the academy hadn't made any announcements regarding their location and after they made their last stop, the windows had been darkened so as to not allow them to see any landmarks on their way to their destination.

_They sure do take security very seriously here…_ Holley thinks to herself. As she stares out at the night sky, eyes starting to feel heavy, the Jaguar starts to think about the future, _her_ future. How in just a few short years, she'll be an agent of C.H.R.O.M.E, assisting on various missions.

_Maybe I'll even assist in bringing down a ring of criminals bent on world domination…_ Holley chuckles to herself as she makes her way back to her bed. _Who knows? Maybe I will one day assist one of the top agents of C.H.R.O.M.E… _she thinks as sleep finally comes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Per request/idea of Funkywatermelon, Ron is now part of the Carsverse! I'm not 100% sure how much Kim, Violet, and Carlotta will be like the characters that inspired them. Carlotta, in PotO, is an Opera singer from the late 1800s. I may make her a great singer (and maybe an interest in a certain car named Ubaldo Piangi?) but that is to be decided (along with if Violet has superpowers or not!). If you have an aspect of one of them that you would like to see in the story, let me know in a review!**

**As you know, school has started up again! To that end, I won't be able to update my stories as often as I did over the summer. I will try to at _least_ update one (or more) of my stories on the weekends.**

**As always, please leave me a review! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed my story!**


	4. Miss O'Reilley

**The wonderful animation studio located in Emeryville, California owns **_**Cars**_**.**

Holley Shiftwell is driving across the campus, feeling the cool autumn air on her body. It has been a few months since she and the other cars arrived and the Academy and most of them have settled into the routine. In the morning, they would attend normal college-level courses like English and History. Then in the afternoon, training would be the focus.

They had yet to start training the holo-dome though. Holley had heard that quite a few years ago, an Italian…'organization' had successfully infiltrated the Academy. The daughter of the 'boss' had been enrolled in the Academy and graduated with flying colors. The Alfa had apparently defected to their side and hadn't been in contact with anyone in her 'family'… until she had disappeared. The higher-ups still didn't know where she was… or what had been forced out of her.

Because of that and other breaches in the past, the trainees never knew when the next stage of their training would commence so as to avoid any infiltrators being able to prepare to gather intel for whoever they work for.

Morning classes had let out just a few minutes ago. Normally, Holley would be on her way to the indoor obstacle course, the lower-tech version of the Holo-dome. Today, though, all of the female spies-in-training were to attend a mandatory seminar in the auditorium.

Soon enough, Holley arrives at the auditorium. Looking around she spots her room mates and drives over to park next to them, Over the past few months, they have become steadfast friends.

"Oh! There-ah you are Holley! We were wondering where-ah you where," Carlotta says as Holley parks next to her on the aisle seat they had saved for her.

"I just needed a quick top-off is all. That chemistry test was…" Holley says, searching for the right word.

"A pain in the aft?" Violet suggests.

"Something like that," the Jag smiles. "At least we'll be starting the more practical applications of chemistry in the field soon."

"Good afternoon ladies," a tan Martinsburg Camry says as she drives up the ramp to the stage. "My name is Miss O'Reilley and I will be your instructor for this seminar. Let me all ask you something," she says as she parks on the stage, facing her audience. "What are some of the most important tools a spy can have?"

The gathered trainees came up with the usual answers: stealth, high-tech gadgets, loyalty, courage…

"Good. Now what about women spies in particular?"

Silence.

"Anyone?" the Martinsburg asks with a sigh. "Then let me answer for you. Manners. The appearance of innocence when called for. And to an extent, your…appeal to the men. If you know how to play your cards right in the field with these tools, you can accomplish quite a lot."

"Excuse me, but I will not degrade myself like that!" Holley says, indignant. "How dare you assume that these are the most important tools for us to have?"

"I never said they were Miss…?"

"Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell," the purple Jag supplies curtly.

"I never said that those were the _most_ important tools we could have. Just useful ones. How much intel do you suppose a female spy versus a male one could gather from certain sources?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know!"

"Exactly, you don't," Miss O'Reilley sighs. "Perhaps I should explain the purpose of this seminar a little better. This seminar is to _inform _you of tactics that you _can_ use in the field, not ones you will _have_ to. Let's be honest here. Let's say, theoretically, the entrance to building you need to get into is being guarded by a tow truck. What do you suppose you could do that may seem… odd for a guy to do?"

Violet tentatively raised a tire.

"Yes, the Maybach Exelero. What is your name?"

"Violet Carr. I suppose that you could ask for help towing someone."

"_Sí_," Carlotta says. "The-ah men don't often like-a to ask for the help often."

Holley is starting to see the point of the seminar. "And it probably wouldn't hurt to act innocent and have good manners when asking. I suppose using the accent of the country you are in wouldn't hurt either."

"_Exactly_," Miss O'Reilley says. "That is the point of this seminar. We'll go over some of the basics of different definitions of politeness in different countries, though there will be a whole separate class just for that. Plus accents and some short acting lessons among other things in the next three hours. Sound better Miss Shiftwell?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Not a problem," the Martinsburg chuckles. "You girls are lucky though. When I first started out at the Academy, I was among the first few classes that allowed female students. So this seminar was taught by a _guy_ teacher when I had to go though it."

"_That_ must have been awkward," Kim chuckles along with the rest of the auditorium.

"Indeed. Now, let us get started…"

**A/N- I know, short chapter :P For awhile, the chapters of this fic are going to be one-shot-ish. There might be a couple of multi-part ones though. This will probably be the case up until Holley gets her first mission with a certain Aston Martin…. Suggestions and ideas are more than welcome and if I use your idea, you will be credited!**

**This chapter was Funkywatermelon's cameo! She correctly guessed (in my fic **_**My Heart Goes Vroom**_**) that Carlotta is inspired by/slightly based off of the character in **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** (which I am currently reading!).**

**If you didn't catch it, there is also a small shout-out/tribute to Mighty ANT's **_**Alfa and Omega**_**. The story is written by her, but based off of the plot line by Funkywatermelon and her sister based off of a **_**car**_**acter that got cut from **_**Cars 2**_** named Guilia. If you haven't read it already, go do so now! (One of my favorite chapters includes Finn chasing off a mime… ;)**

**Oh and for those of you worried that this will become too cross-over-ish, there will be some aspects that I will bring in from the works that Holley's room mates are based off of, but the story will focus on Holley. Had to bring in Ron though. I'm a die-hard Kim/Ron shipper!**

**Reviews are more than welcome!**


	5. The Test Will Begin In 3,2,1

**Pixar owns Cars. The end.**

* * *

><p>Holley had <em>not<em> gotten enough sleep the last few nights, the dark bags under her eyes serving as evidence. Her second semester, at least for the academic portion, at the Academy was coming to a close. This meant finals, term papers, and a seemingly never-ending pile of review to do.

_Thank Chrysler for caffeine, _she thinks to herself as she drives to the campus' Starbuicks to pick up some much needed coffee for herself and her room mates. _At least we have a week off from classes to study._

Soon enough, the entrance to the oasis of cars who pull all-nighters comes into view. She is just in time to see one of the workers flip the sign to "OPEN."

"Good timing…" Holley smiles tiredly. She starts to drive forward, but no sooner than she rolls forward an inch, the pavement drops out from underneath her. She gives a slight gasp as she falls a few yards before landing on a hard surface. Looking up, she sees the clear June sky just before the pavement closes up again.

If this happened anywhere else, Holley would have been very worried. But here at the Academy for C.H.R.O.M.E, she just grinned as she feels the floor beneath her shudder and move downwards.

_Finally! _she thinks to herself. _This must be taking me to the next stage of training!_ Her excitement at what is to come next spikes Holley's adrenaline and the purple Jag couldn't be more glad for that. _I'm probably going to need all the energy I can get._

Soon enough, the lift Holley is on enters a large hanger-like area. The walls are painted black, though parts of them seem to give off a teal-colored glow giving the room a very high-tech look. Looking around her, Holley sees numerous other cars arriving on other lifts. Her lift reaches the floor and Holley drives forward, taking in more details of the hangar. Once she is fully off the lift, it retracts and becomes part of the ceiling as do the other lifts that carried the other cars down.

"Hey Holley," a cherry red Porsche 911 Carrera says as the cars who have just… dropped in start to gather in the center of the hangar.

"Hello Story. Any idea what is going on?" Holley asks the American from her art history class.

"Not really…" Story answers as a pair of large, metal doors slide open revealing a group of slightly older model cars. Holley recognizes a few of them as teachers from around campus, mostly those who taught the spy-aspect classes. The others, though, she has never seen before.

"Good afternoon," a silver 1965 Bentley S3 Continental says as he drives into the hangar. "And welcome to your next stage of training here at the C.H.R.O.M.E Agent Training Academy. You may all call me Agent Cartez. I, along with the other agents here, will be overseeing this stage in your training."

"Agent Cartez?" the Porsche asks.

"Yes…" he says, looking at her. "Miss Fredrickson?"

A slight look of confusion crosses the cherry red car's features before she continues. "Where is the rest of our class?"

"Well, simply put, there is not enough room for everyone here," Cartez responds.

Holley looks around in confusion. The hanger they are all parked in looks, to her at least, large enough to host a high school homecoming dance and still have plenty of room. "I don't understand," she says.

The Bentley smiles. "Well, then let me elucidate that for you Miss Shiftwell. Agent Gibbs?" he says, turning to look at a navy blue Emerycraft.

"Yes sir?" she says.

"If you would…"

"Of course," the Emerycraft says and drives over to a control panel.

"What we are currently parked in is the Academy's Holo-dome," Cartez explains as he drives slowly around the group of trainees. "We mentioned this on your first day, yes? I thought so. Now, this Holo-dome and the technology contained within is _highly_ classified. You are not to speak, write, or in any other way communicate about the technology or HD to _anyone_ outside of C.H.R.O.M.E. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir," the students reply.

"Good. Now, with that out of the way… Agent Gibbs? Paris, _s'il vous plait_."

There is a collective gasp from the gathered cars as the City of Love appears right before their eyes, complete with the smell of fresh baguettes and a gentle breeze. Right behind Cartez is the world-famous symbol of France, the _Tour d'Eifel._

"Miss Shiftwell? Could you be so kind as to touch your tire to the Eifel Tower for me?"

"Sure…" Holley says. _What exactly is the point? It's just light. My tire will just-_ she thinks to herself., stopping short when her tire meets resistance. "How? It's this just…_light_?"

"In a sense, yes. It's hard light though. A bit complex to explain, though," the Bentley says.

Holley could almost swear that she heard a car towards the back of the group mumble in an awed tone something about if you were to rub your frame on it, it would feel like a warm sun beam shining on you.

"This is part of the reason why we can't have too many cars in the HD at once," Cartez explains. "If there are too many in here, the computer can't uphold the hard light. So if hills were involved in the terrain you were to be training on and too many were in here, you'd fall through the hill to the floor of the dome. Of course the number of cars that can be in here depends on how long the simulation will be running." Paris disappears as quickly as it appeared, leaving the Holo-dome looking the same as when they first entered.

"Amazing," Holley says simply.

"Quite. Now, here is the main reason. Computer. Gatling gun, Holley Shiftwell."

"Request acknowledged," a computerized female voice reports.

Looking down at her frame, Holley sees that on either side of her a gun is sticking out from her frame. "More hard-light technology?" she enquires.

"Of a sort," the Bentley says. "Shoot me."

"Wha- sir?" Holley says, clearly confused and concerned for the metal state of Cartez.

"I promise, it won't hurt me. Shoot."

Holley squints, ready to quickly close them should the result be tragic. She turns to face the car. She shoots.

Cartez disappears in a flash of neon-teal light.

"Oh my Ford…" Holley whispers to herself, the guns retracting into her sides. A short second later, the old Bentley reappears near the center of the hangar. He drives over casually, as if nothing big just happened.

"And _that_ is the main reason we can not have too many cars in the dome at once. Too many, and the re-spawning program won't work effectively."

"Re-spawning?" a car asks, this time the cherry red Porsche.

"To help create a more… life like testing and training environment. If you are hit by one of the computer-generated weapons, the program will either remove you from the dome into a separate room or to a central location if you are doing an exercise that includes 'lives.'" He grins sheepishly. "I don't quite fully understand it myself. But don't worry, it won't hurt."

"It's more effective than using paintball to train," Agent Gibbs offers from her spot in front of the computer monitors.

"And those can leave some dents," Cartez grimaces, remembering his own training pre-holo technology. "Now we know that you have finals to study for, so we put together a fairly quick training for today."

After a few minutes of explaining how to utilize the Holo-dome weaponry and a definition of "Hunter Mode", the teachers and agents exit the hangar. A few seconds after the door bangs shut, the program kicks in.

Holley takes in the scene. An oil rig in the middle of the ocean. She activates her first weapon of choice, a tazer.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yeah, lots of fun hiding little Easter Eggs in there for all of my readers. There's quite a few in this chapter... let me know what ones you caught if you want to!**

**This chapter contained TheStoryologist's cameo! She correctly identified Kim as being inspired by Kim Possible from the Disney Channel show of the same name.**

**If you have any suggestions for a chapter, I'm all ears. Well...eyes I suppose since I would be reading your suggestion :P**

**Please review!**


	6. Doreen

**I do not claim to own _Cars_ or the _car_-acters contained therin. Pixar does.**

* * *

><p>"Now remember Miss Shiftwell, this may be a simulated mission but we are <em>not<em> in the HD. If you let on where you are from, it would not make for a good mark to say the least," a voice says over Holley's internal radio.

"Roger that Agent Gibbs," Holley replies.

"Please, Holley. I asked you to call me Mary. I didn't graduate form the academy _that_ long ago!"

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"Ah, don't be. It should be pretty simple. Of course, as soon as you get in range, I'll be off the radio and you'll be on your own apart from your instructions."

"All right. Might as well sign off now then," the purple car sighs. "Holley Shiftwell over and out."

"Don't you mean _Doreen_?" the training instructor teases from the other end of the radio.

Holley simply grumbles something about the horrendous under-cover training names the Academy has and then disconnects her radio. At least the town had come into view…after a seemingly never ending stretch of desert. So far, Route 66 wasn't shaping up to be what Holley had expected. The last town she had driven through had been a veritable ghost town. Of course, the town she was headed to didn't look much better.

As she passes a sign announcing that the town is just five miles away, Holley looks in her rearview mirrors to check her disguise. It was a tad more complex than the normal disguises agents used in the field. Normally, they would just have a small device attached to them that would afford them a new paint job and add a limited amount of mass such as a police light or a slightly altered body to avoid immediate detection. For some missions, agents needed more mass added, especially for deep-undercover ones. For these, special devices were used that would allow the casing that surrounded the agent on such missions to retract or activate very quickly. Holley has one such device on for this simulated mission. She is disguised as a pickup truck, though a slightly Jaguar-looking one.

Holley is startled out of her nervousness when she sees a baby-blue Porsche 911 Carrera parked in her path, a smile plastered across her bumper.

"Hello. Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament Valley. Legendary for its quality service and friendly hospitality. How can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I need a place to stay for the night… Do you know where I can find…" Holley says, pausing for a moment as she thinks back to her debriefing, "the Cozy Cone Motel?"

An excited gasp escapes the Porsche. "Of course! I'm the owner of the Cozy Cone! Follow me please!"

Holley follows the Porsche carefully, still not fully accustomed to the slightly higher axles involved in her disguise. After driving past a certain tow truck's junk yard, the two cars turn into the motel- one of the outermost structures of the town Holley notices… along with the significant lack of noise in the small town.

"It sure is quite around here…" the Jaguar-disguised-as-a-truck comments Sally, as she has learned the Porsche is called, opens Cone #1 for her.

"Yeah…" Sally says with a faraway look in her eyes. "It hasn't been the same for the town since the Interstate was built. 'Course, I wasn't around then," she says with a slight chuckle, "I came much later…"

"I would think that Route 66 would be a huge tourist attraction!" Holley says, incredulous.

"Yeah, you'd think. Cars just want to save ten minutes of driving. They don't care about the scenery… But hey, don't let me get you down," Sally smiles. "There's still… well, not a _ton_ to do, but we've got beautiful scenery just outside of town, a café, a curio shop…"

"Sounds lovely," Holley comments, looking around her Cone for any possible clues for her mission.

"Yeah, well, just to forewarn you… we don't see a lot of visitors around here so a lot of the cars in town can get…" Sally pauses as she searches for the right word, "excitable when we do have visitors."

"Note taken," Holley says as she backs out of her room for the duration of her simulated mission after she doesn't see any apparent clues. Her tank rumbles, reminding her of her long flight from England. "Know where I could get a spot of petrol?"

"Sure! Flo's isn't too far away. I'll show you the way!" the blue car says, bouncing on her axles a tad due to her own excitement of someone from outside the town helping them, no matter how small.

Holley follows the Porsche to the end of the Cozy Cone's driveway and turns on her signal. She and Sally are about to turn when Holley, senses always on high alert, hears a distant sound and feels the ground rumble slightly beneath her tires. "Wait, do you feel that?" Holley asks her guide. The two cars look down the road away from the town and see a cloud of dust rising and coming closer to them.

"Mater…" Sally sighs as she reverses away from the road. "I'd get away from the road if I were you."

No sooner does Holley take her advice than a herd of stampeding tractors comes rolling through town preceded by a rusted tow truck, apparently driving for his life.

"Mater!" Sally yells, a scolding tone in her voice.

"It warn't me Miss Sally! Ah swear!" the truck yells back, executing a sharp turn into the Cozy Cone to escape from the tractors.

"Then who?"

The tow truck opens his mouth to answer, pauses, and says "All right, ya got me."

"Mater, when was the last time tractor tipping ended well?"

"Nevah…" he pouts, hazel eyes downcast.

Sally sighs, "Come on then. Sherriff's going to need all the help he can get corralling those tractors…again."

"Ok… Hey who's that Miss Sally?" Mater says as he sees Holley in her truck disguise.

"This is… Actually, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Doreen. Doreen Whitney."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ayup.**

**_Mater_: You know, I once knew this girl Doreen. Good-looking girl. Looked just like a JAGUAR, only she was a truck! You know, I used to crash into her just so I could speak to her.  
><em>Lightning<em>: What... are you talking about?  
><em>Mater<em>: I dunno. **

**Inspired by that quote! There's going to probably be a couple of chapters surrounding Holley's simulated mission as "Doreen." Suggestions are welcome! (I'm trying to decide if I want to incorporate Doc's back story from _Real Gone_ into this... Let me know if you want to see that!)**

**Whoever can guess why Holley's undercover last name is "Whitney" gets an internet cookie and high-five!**

**Also, I'm working on a cross-over between _Cars_ and _Phineas and Ferb_ if you want to read it! The title is _A Brand New Reality._ **

**In addition, I wrote (well, half-wrote) another chapter of this story before I had this idea. It's about the Academy putting on a production of _Phantom of the Opera_... courtesy of my renewed love for this musical after seeing the 25th Anniversary production streamed LIVE from London! I'm not sure if you would want to read it. It's kinda cross-over-y and I know some of you didn't like that in one of the chapters. So let me know if you want to see that chapter compleated!**

**Suggestions outside of this mini-series within a series are also welcome!**

**Please review!**

_**Steve Jobs: 1995-2011**_


	7. Doreen Part II

**I don't own **_**Cars**_**. I don't even own ****a**** car. **

* * *

><p>About an hour after the tractors made their way into the small town, the townscars (along with some help from Holley's tazer when she was sure no one was looking) have successfully gotten the tractors back in their corral in the outskirts of the town. After checking her room to see if whoever her contact is in this small town took the opportunity of the confusion caused by the stampede to leave her a clue, Holley makes her way to the quaint café for a snack.<p>

"Hey Doreen!" Sally calls to her as she pulls in.

Holley pauses for a moment, wondering who the Porsche is talking to. She then quickly remembers her undercover name and smiles at the motel owner. "Hello Sally."

"What would y'like sugar?" Flo, the owner of the café asks as Holley parks herself under one of the awnings.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Sure do, honey! I'll bring it right out for ya," the Motorama car says, with a smile as always.

"Thank you," Holley says, returning the smile. She fights the urge to close her eyes and take a nap- not knowing where her clue may come from. It could be one of the cars, a sign in the town, a bumper-sticker…_. Bloody jet lag_, she mentally sighs. _Maybe if I close my eyes for just a moment..._

Suddenly, Holley feels the light touch of someone else's bumper on hers. Adrenaline spiking, she jumps to face the car.

"I… uh…" says the tow truck, his hazel eyes wide and a bewildered look on his face

"Sorry about that," Holley says with a sheepish smile. "I'm a little on edge today. Long trip and all that. Mater, right?"

"Tha's me alright!" he says proudly. "An' you're Miss Doreen."

"Correct. Is there something you wanted sir Mater?" Holley asks, returning the polite gesture.

"I…um…ah… I jist- jist wanted t' welcome you t' Radiator Springs 's all! Yeah, tha's it!"

Holley chuckles lightly to herself. It was quite obvious that the tow truck was crushing _hard_. "Well, that's very nice of you Mater. Thank you."

"Yer very welcome," Mater says with a grin from door to door. He drives forward a bit and parks himself next to Holley. "So where's you from then?" he asks as Holley turns herself around.

"London," Holley says without thinking. _Daimler!_ she thinks to herself. _I'm supposed to be from Cardiff! Ah, well. I suppose I'm not doing too posh a job with the accent anyways._

"Shoot! Tha's where the Queen lives, in't?" the rusted truck asks excitedly. "Have ya ever met 'er?"

"No, I haven't had that honor quite yet. Maybe one day though."

"Dadgum! I've always wanted ta meet da Queen! How cool would tha' be right there?"

"I'm sure it would be quite remarkable," Holley replies having a hard time imagining the _very_ American tow truck meeting the Queen of England. It sure would be a sight!

"So, ya got any fam'ly over 'n London?"

"Just me, my dad, and my mum," _Damiler again!_ What _was_ it about this truck that made Holley so willing to answer his questions honestly? "What about you?" she asks in an attempt to shift the focus off of herself.

"Jist me."

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry," Holley says, taken aback at his simply stated answer.

"Oh, no it's nothin' like that! Ah still write t' m' ma, but it's jist me livin' here. 'Part from the other folk in town tha' is."

"Oh, of course," Holley says as Flo comes over and sets her tea in front of her. "Thank you, Flo."

"No problem honey," she says with a wide smile and a wink. Obviously Mater's crush was obvious to all.

_Perfect. Just what I need- more attention,_ Holley mentally sighs.

* * *

><p>As the day wears on and the sun becomes increasingly lower in the sky, more and more of the small town's residents start to make their way to the small café. Soon, only the moon, overhead lights, and a blinking yellow traffic signal light the gathering. Holley finds herself in conversation more than she would like to be, but apart from the makeup of her family and her hometown she is able to stick to the story of Doreen. Mater never leaves her side.<p>

"So what's London like this time of year?" Sally asks.

"Overcast, as always. Honestly, it's a rare day that there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"I bet it's beautiful, though," Sally says with a sigh. "I'd like to visit there one day. Maybe see a show on the West End. Some shopping."

"_What_ are those things?" Holley asks, following a small pinprick of light with her eyes as it's joined by two more.

"Them's lighting bugs!" Mater says.

"Wow. I've never seen one. We don't get them in the city, I suppose." _Or near the Academy for that matter_.

The townscars and Holley lapse into silence, simply enjoying the beauty and natural music of the night provided by the crickets.

One of the cars, a green army jeep, clears his throat and speaks. "You know, a Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator."

"That's because they're air cooled," Holley and Mater say in unison.

"…What?" says another of the town's residents, Filmore, says.

"Well, how'd you know tha' Miss Doreen?" Mater asks, a little surprised.

"Oh, you know… This and that. I had a temporary job helping out at a garage when I was in high school. I guess I picked up a few things." She looks over at the jeep questioningly. He nods once at her.

"Well," Holley says, acting as if she is stifling a yawn, "I really should turn in for the night. Jet lag is such a wonderful thing, you know. Good night everyone." Turning on her headlights, she leaves the café and makes her way to the Cozy Cone. Inside, she finds a note.

"_0800 tomorrow. You know who I am by now. Don't be late._"

Satisfied that she's had a job well done for the day, Holley tucks the note inside her wheel well, turns off the lights, and closes her eyes. That night, she dreams of meeting the Queen for helping save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I finally updated! I know, it's been almost three months since I last updated and I'm sorry. You can blame the following things/people:**

**Writer's block, John Owen-Jones, Killian Donnelly, Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Susan Kay, Ramin Karmiloo, Sierra Boggess, BBC, and David Tennant.**

**Basically, **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** and **_**Doctor Who**_** (of which I've watched 3 ½ seasons of in 3 weeks). I've been writing a ton of **_**Phantom**_** "phics" recently and that led to massive writer's block for my **_**Cars**_** stories (and a **_**Phantom**_**/**_**Doctor Who **_**crossover). I PROMISE that my **_**Cars**_** stories will NOT be abandoned. It just may take a bit longer for them to be updated.**

**On the Hudson, Hornet, and Karina story: it's still going to happen! I'm going to outline it to (hopefully) avoid long delays in updating it. It should appear sometime after this story is completed (we still have a few chapters to go). I have a plot idea, but I don't want to make it too much like **_**Spy Kids**_**.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Doreen Part III

**If I owned **_**Cars**_** I would find a way for Carsland to have both Doc Hudson AND Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell so I could go on a super fun ride/rollercoaster with the spy cars when I go to Disneyland in about a year.**

* * *

><p>At precisely 0800 hours Holley Shiftwell politely knocks on the door to Sarge's Surplus Hut with her front tire. The large hanger door opens just enough to reveal the 1942 World War II Willy's army jeep.<p>

"A slotted spoon doesn't hold much soup," Holley says.

"But it can catch the potato," Sarge replies, raising an eyelid and motioning for the purple Jaguar/truck to come in.

"Sorry about that," Holley says as soon as the door is secured. "I just wanted to double check."

"Don't be sorry. It is always better to be safe than stranded in the middle of a forest without your compass that you left back at base."

"Are you talking from personal experience, sir?" Holley asks with an amused smile.

"Yes," the army jeep replies, not one to waste words. "Just give me a moment," he says and drives off into the dark shadows of the hanger.

As Holley waits for Sarge to retrieve the device he is to give her, she decides to ask the gruff old car a question to break the somewhat awkward silence. "So, how did you get into helping the trainees?"

"An old friend of mine. He was one of the original founders of C.H.R.O.M.E. after the war ended. He's gone now, but he had a kid. Earl. Good boy. Serves in the British military and he's due for promotion to Corporal soon." Sarge says. Just a moment later, he emerges from the half-lit aisle towing a grey box behind him the size of a small dresser.

"What's this then?" Holley asks as he sets it in front of her.

"Your information for the remainder of your mission."

"But it's _massive_! The Academy's devices are much smaller than that old dinosaur."

"I'm older than this 'dinosaur,' you know." Sarge informs Holley, his displeasure written across his bumper.

Holley looks away from him, embarrassed. "I… that's not what- By technological standards this is pretty old."

Sarge smiles slightly. "Understood. But not every informant will have the most up-to-date technology."

"Of course," Holley says with a sigh as she drives up to the outdated computer, studying it. She quickly locates the power button and sets to work.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Holley has successfully decoded the necessary information for her mock mission. Powering down the 'dinosaur' computer, she thanks the army jeep and lets herself out of the hanger-turned-store.<p>

Having paid for her night at the Cozy Cone before she came to Sarge's Surplus Hut, she turns on her left blinker and pulls away from the small town. Holley just barely makes it past the "Welcome" sign when she realizes that someone is following her. Glancing in her side view mirrors, she sees the rusted resident tow truck attempting to catch up with her. She contimplates simply driving away, pretending that she didn't even see-

"Hey! Hey Miss Doreen!" he calls after her. "Wait fer me!"

With a sigh, Holley gently applies her breaks and turns to face the tow truck. _Hopefully this will be quick. I haven't the time to dally- the plane I have to catch leaves soon!_

Mater grins at her as he approaches. "There ya are! I was lookin' fer you!"

"Yes. Very nice. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, uh… I was wonderin' if ya would care t' join me on a li'l adventure. It's prob'ly not the type ah thing ya do in London," he explains, scuffling his tires on the faded asphalt. "But it's purty fun."

"Look, Mater, I'm really sorry but-" Holley starts to say.

"So, Miss Doreen… would ya care t' join me tractor tippin'?" he asks with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Mater-"

"I know, I know… It didn't go so well las' time but I was thinkin' tha'-"

"Mater, I really am sorry but I'm going to have to say no."

"Oh…ok. Oh! I got it! We can go see Willy's Butte!" the tow truck exclaims.

Holley shakes her cab. "Sorry, Mater, but I really do have to go. I haven't the time."

"Well…" Mater says, squinting at the sun, "it seems ta be jist a little past eight-thirty ta me."

The purple Jaguar smiles slightly and explains, "No, that's not what I meant. I have to be somewhere very soon and if I don't get going now I'm going to be _extremely_ late. Sorry."

Mater's overly excited aura slowly deflates as he sinks to the pavement, resting low on his axels.

"Oh. Well… do ya think you'll ever come back fer a visit?"

"Maybe…" Holley says, not wanting to hurt the admittedly simple tow truck's feelings more than she had to. "But I doubt it."

With that, Holley shifts back into gear and starts to pull away again. Before she gets very far though, she feels Mater bump into her gently. She stops and faces him again.

"G'bye Miss Doreen," he says with downcast eyes and a sad smile on his face. He looks up at her. "Ah hope everything goes good fer you in yer life."

"Thank you sir Mater," she says, retuning his smile. "The same to you. Good bye."

Their goodbyes said, Holley drives down the long, winding Mother Road on her way to complete the mock mission.

Holley can't place her tire on the reason, but she can't shake the feeling that one day she may just see the _extremely_ American tow truck again one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok, anyone who can tell me what is being referenced with the code Holley used to make sure Sarge was her contact gets all the awards (and maybe a cameo- but no Googleing!). It's not really a well-known thing, so I'll be interested to see who (if anyone) gets the reference. ;)**

**In case anyone was wondering, Holley's undercover last name ("Whitney"- as I wrote in Chapter 6) is Larry the Cable Guy's real last name. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter's AN.**

**Katgeek, if you are still reading this story, please send me more info on your cameo. I sort of forgot about it until now… I know it had something to do with a cat. But beyond that I don't remember :/**

**PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS MY LOVELY READERS! This is the end of the Doreen saga (for now) and I want to write some more chapters before Holley graduates/meets Finn/ ect. Thank you in advance :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
